Un pequeño negocio
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: AU. El trato era sencillo: ella quería un familia, el la parte del territorio que ella tenia en su poder, solo es parte del negocio, sentar las bases del contrato era sencillo llevarlas a cabo es lo complicado
1. Chapter 1

**Un pequeño negocio**

N/A: La presente historia no me pertenece, la versión original es de Kokoro Black, con una adaptación por The Little Vampire. Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Mako POV

-Estás obsesionado- dijo mi hermano: Iroh, viéndome fijamente y luego se sonrió.- Y no de buena manera.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi otro hermano, Bolín, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?.

Miré a mis hermanos y contesté con el tono de voz que solía reservar para mis empleados: uno que no daba lugar a discusión.

-Al hacernos cargo de los negocios familiares, acordamos que cada uno de nosotros se ocuparía de su propia área- declaré.

Nosotros, celebrábamos una reunión mensual, bien en el rancho familiar como ese día; bien en los viñedos que operaba Iroh; o en uno de los aviones privados que Bolín alquilaba a los millonarios del mundo.

Las reuniones mensuales nos ayudaban a ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas personales, Incluso si, a mi juicio, eso implicaba soportar interferencias, por bien intencionadas que fueran.

Levanté la copa de brandy, hice girar el líquido ambarino y observé como reflejaba la luz del fuego. Sabía que no tardaría en escuchar algún comentario y aposté que Iroh sería el primero en hablar. Mi opinión quedó confirmada, segundos después.

-Si, Mako, cada uno se ocupa de su área- dijo Iroh, tomando un sorbo de Merlot, viñedos fuego. Iroh prefería beber los vinos producidos por él mismo, al brandy que yo degustaba, miré a Bolín y este asintió.- Pero eso, no significa que vayamos a hacer una pregunta o dos.

-Pregunten cuanto quieran.-repliqué. Me puse de pie, fui hasta la enorme chimenea de piedra y contemplé el fuego.- Pero no esperen que conteste.

-No decimos que el rancho no sea tuyo para hacer con él lo que gustes, Mako. Solo queremos saber porque significa tanto para ti recuperar cada centímetro del territorio original- dijo Bolín, apaciguador. El bebía whisky irlandés.

Di la espalda a la chimenea, mire a mis hermanos y sentí la intensidad del vínculo que nos unía. Habíamos nacido con un año de diferencia entre cada uno, y la amistad que forjamos en la infancia no había disminuido con el tiempo. Pero eso no implicaba que fuera a explicarles cada uno de mis pasos. Yo era el mayor y no daba explicaciones a nadie.

-El rancho es mío- dije –Quiero que recupere su extensión original, ¿Por qué les importa eso?

-No nos importa- respondió Iroh. Se recostó en el sillón de cuero marrón, apoyo la copa de vino en el estómago y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados-. Queremos saber por qué te importa a ti. Diablos, Mako, el bisabuelo vendió esa parcela de ocho hectáreas a al abuelo de Tonraq hace casi sesenta años. Somos dueños de casi la mitad del condado. ¿Por qué es tan importante esa parcela?

Lo era porque me había propuesto recuperarla y nunca me rendía. Cuando decidía hacer algo, lo hacía, contra viento y marea. Mire por el ventanal que daba al jardín y a una pradera que se extendía unos quinientos metros, hasta el camino.

El rancho siempre había sido importante para mí, pero en los últimos cinco años se había convertido en mi vida y no descansaría hasta que volviera a estar completo.

Había caído la noche y afuera la oscuridad solo quedaba aliviada por pequeños grupos de luces decorativas que bordeaban el camino de entrada. Ese era mi hogar. El de mi familia. Y conseguiría que volviera a estar completo. Era más que nada por motivo de orgullo.

-Porque es el único trozo que falta- dije.

Había dedicado los últimos cinco años a comprar cada trozo de terreno que había pertenecido a la concesión de tierra original, que se remontaba a más de ciento cincuenta años.

La familia, mi familia llevaba en Hong Kong desde antes de que empezara la fiebre del oro. Habíamos sido mineros, rancheros, granjeros y constructores navales. A lo largo de los años, la familia había ampliado sus intereses, expandiendo su dinastía. Generación tras generación, habíamos ampliado el imperio familiar.

Con una salvedad: mi bisabuelo, había sido jugador. Y para costear su vicio había vendido partes de nuestra herencia. Por fortuna, los que lo sucedieron mantuvieron intacto el resto del patrimonio.

No sabía si conseguiría que mis hermanos lo entendieran, ni estaba seguro de que mereciera la pena intentarlo. Había dedicado los últimos cinco años a volver a recomponer el rancho y no me detendría hasta concluir con mi tarea.

-Bien- dijo Bolín, lanzándole a Iroh una mirada para que no dijese nada más-. Si es tan importante para ti, adelante.

-No necesito su permiso- rezongue-, pero gracias.

Bolín sonrió. Era el hermano menor y era casi imposible irritarlo. Era algo así como el cómico de la familia, siempre alegre y de buen humor. En cambio Iroh era un poco más parecido a mí, serio y responsable, aunque no negaba que tenía sus momentos y me sacaba de quicio.

-Pero necesitaras mucha suerte para recuperar esa tierra de Tonraq –dijo Bolín tomando un sorbo de whisky y soltó un suspiro dramático-. El viejo se aferra a todo lo suyo con ambas manos –torció la boca-. Igual que tu, hermano mayor. Tonraq no va a venderte la tierra sin más.

-¿Cuál era el dicho favorito de papá? – pregunte alzando la copa de brandy.

-"Todo hombre tiene un precio" –dijo Iroh, alzando su vaso-, "se trata de encontrarlo lo antes posible".

-Puede que Tonraq sea la excepción a esa regla –Bolín movió la cabeza, pero alzo el vaso hacia nosotros.

-Imposible – afirme, ya saboreando la victoria por la que había trabajado cinco años. No permitiría que un vecino testarudo me la robara-. Tonraq tiene un precio. Lo encontrare.

**Korra POV**

Enganche el tacón de mi gastada bota en el madero inferior de la reja de madera. Apoye los brazos en el travesaño superior y mire el prado que se extendía ante mí. El sol brillaba, la hierba era verde y abundante y un potrillo recién nacido trotaba junto a su madre.

-¿Ves, Naga? –Susurre a la satisfecha yegua-. Te dije que todo iría bien.

La noche anterior, no había estado tan segura. Hacer de partera para la yegua que había criado desde la infancia me había aterrorizado. Pero en ese momento podía sonreír y disfrutar.

Seguí con la cabeza a la yegua blanca paseando con el potrillo recién nacido pegado a sus patas peludas. Los caballos de tiro gypsy eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca. El pecho ancho, el porte del cuello y las "plumas", pelos largos y delicados que flotaban alrededor de sus cascos, creaban un conjunto de aspecto exquisito.

Relativamente pequeños, pero fuertes, originalmente habían sido criados por los gitanos ambulantes que les dieron su nombre: gypsy. Podían tirar de carretas y caravanas cargadas, y eran tan mansos que acababan siendo parte de la familia. Eran muy gentiles con los niños y leales hacia sus dueños.

Para mí, los caballos eran más que animales que se criaban y vendían: eran familia.

-Los mimas como si fueran bebes

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta cuando oí a mi madre hablar a mi espalda. Era una discusión que venía de largo; mi madre alegaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo con los caballos e insuficiente buscando marido.

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Deberías tener tus propios bebes.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Agradecí que estuviera a mis espaldas y mi madre no me hubiese visto hacer ese gesto. Senna (mi madre), no tomaba en cuenta mi edad. Si hacia algo que no le gustaba, me daba un coscorrón igual que cuando era niña.

Si tuviera algo de sentido común desde cuándo que me hubiese ido. Pero no lo tenía.

-Sé que estas poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sonriendo, mire por encima del hombro. Mi madre era delgada, alta y de ideas fijas. Su pelo empezaba a encanecer y por más que se molestaba en teñírselo siempre volvían a aparecer. Igual y nos decía que esas canas se las había ganado a pulso. Tenía unos ojos azules agudos, a los que se les escapaba bien poco.

-¿Haría yo eso, mamá?

-Si pensaras que no iba a verlo, si –mi madre enarco una de sus cejas.

Alce el rostro hacia la brisa que llegaba del océano y cambie el tema. Era más seguro.

-Te oí hablar con Tenzin por teléfono esta mañana. ¿Va todo bien?

-Si- Mi madre se reunió conmigo en la valla- Pemma está embarazada otra vez.

-Es una gran noticia –Pensé que también eso explicaba la mención de mi nombre y futuros bebes.

-Sí. Tenzin tendrá ya 4 hijos. Tahno tiene dos y Hasook tiene otros tres.

No pude evitar sonreírme al pensar que mi primo: Tenzin, estaba tratando de poblar al mundo por sí solo. Y no solo él si no también el resto de mis primos, que más bien eran como mis hermanos. Nos habíamos criado juntos, ya que de pequeños los tres hermanos, habían quedado huérfanos por causa de un horrendo accidente de carretera. Papá decidió hacerse cargo de ellos para honrar a su fallecida hermana y a su cuñado y mejor amigo.

Yo disfrutaba siendo tía, por supuesto. Pero deseaba que vivieran más cerca de aquí, para librarme de "cierta atención". Pero de los tres de mis primos, solo Hasook vivía en el rancho, que dirige junto a mi padre. Tenzin era mecánico y tenía su propio negocio en un pequeño pueblo japonés llamado Ciudad Republica, cerca de Tokio. Lugar en donde su padre: Aang, había nacido. Y Tahno que instalaba programas informáticos en una compañía de seguros en Bejín.

-Eres una abuela afortunada al tener tantos nietos que mimar- comente inocentemente.

-Podría serlo más- rezongo mi madre. –Si mi propia hija me diera unos cuantos.

-Mamá… -Deje escapar un suspiro-. Tienes ocho nietos y medio. No necesitas que yo te de más.

Mi madre siempre había soñado con el día de mi boda. Ver a su única hija caminar hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre. Y el que yo no hubiese cumplido su deseo la disgustaba.

-No es bueno que estés sola, Korra- dijo mi madre dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

-No estoy sola –refute-. Te tengo a ti, a papá, a mis primos, a sus esposas y los niños. ¿Quién podría estar solo con esta familia?

Mama no iba a dejarlo ahí, eso bien que lo sabía. Me miro inescrutablemente y se cruzo de brazos.

-Una mujer debería tener un hombre en su vida, Korra. Un hombre al que amar y que la ame…

Me empecé a irritar en serio. Aunque una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con mi madre. No se trataba de que yo hubiese decidido no casarme nunca, o no tener hijos. Pero las cosas habían salido así y no iba a pasarme el resto de la vida amargada por eso.

-Que no esté casada, mamá –interrumpí-, no significa que no haya hombres en mi vida.

Mi madre inspiró con tanta fuerza y desaprobación que uno de los caballos del prado giro la cabeza y la miro con curiosidad.

-no necesito saber esas cosas.

Mejor así, porque no quería hablar de mi vida amorosa, o carencia de ella, con mi madre. Quería muchísimo a mis padres, desde luego, pero no soportaba que se metieran en mis cosas. Ya era lo suficientemente adulta y mujer como para tomar decisiones y saber que hacer o no hacer con mi vida. Mi madre estaba histérica porque decía que una mujer, una vez cumplidos los treinta y no tenia marido… era mujer solterona. Mujer quedada. Y para mi desgracia, yo había cumplido los treinta meses antes.

-Mamá… -Tome aire e intente armarme de paciencia.

Había esperado que construirme mi propia casita en el rancho me daría intimidad. Que mis padres empezarían a verme como una mujer adulta y capaz.

Gran error.

Tal vez debería de haberme ido a vivir fuera del rancho. Pero incluso así habría pasado allí todos los días, dado que los caballos gypsy que criaba y adiestraba eran mi vida. Simplemente, tendría que encontrar una manera de soportar el hecho de ser una gran decepción para mi madre.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Mi madre alzo una mano como si quisiera evitar una discusión habitual-. Eres una mujer adulta. No necesitas a un hombre que te complete –resoplo con impaciencia-. No debí dejarte leer todos esos libros de esas mujeres aventureras y fuertes mientras crecías. Te llenaron la cabeza de…

-¿…Sensatez?- ofrecí con una sonrisa. A parte de mis adorados Gypsy, la lectura era otra de mis pasiones.

Cielos… de verdad que adoraba a mi madre, pero era un incordio y sobre todo un verdadero fastidio tener que pedirle disculpas continuamente por no estar casada y embarazada.

-¡Sensatez! ¿Es sensato vivir sola? ¿No tener amor en tu vida? No –espeto mi madre-. No lo es.

Sería más fácil discutir con mi madre si no estuviera de acuerdo hasta cierto punto. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me susurraba que me estaba haciendo mayor y que renunciase a las viejas fantasías que tendría que haber desechado hacia años.

Pero no conseguía hacerlo.

-Estoy bien, mamá –dije, deseando creerlo.

-Claro que si –Me dio una palmadita cariñosa en el antebrazo.

Acepte el gesto, aunque sabía que solo era un intento de mi madre para aplacarme.

-¿Dónde está papá? –pregunte-. Iba a venir a ver al recién nacido esta mañana.

-Ha dicho que tenía una reunión –Mi madre agito la mano-. Muy importante.

-¿Si? ¿Con quién?

-¿Crees que me dice esas cosas? –Mi madre resopló con frustración y solo me limite a sonreír. Mi madre odiaba no estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

-Bueno, mientras papá está en su reunión, tu puedes conocer al nuevo bebe.

-Caballos – mascullo mi madre-. Tú y tus caballos.

-Ven –Me reí y agarre a mi madre de la mano.

Mientras íbamos hacia la verja, se oyó el motor de un coche acercarse por el camino, desde la carretera principal. El lujoso Ferrari dejaba remolinos de polvo a su paso y algo se removió en mi interior al reconocerlo. Intente controlar la sensación, pero me quede sin aliento y se me seco la boca. No me hacía falta mirar la matricula: M 1, para saber con certeza que lo conducía Mako. Tenía una especie de radar interno que entraba en acción en cuando Mako se acercaba.

-Así que la importante reunión es con Mako – musite a mi madre-. Me pregunto por qué.

No dudaba que mi madre se estuviera preguntando lo mismo, dado por la cara que tenia. Trate de dedicarme a seguir con mis asuntos, pero no conseguía mover los pies. Me quede ahí parada, observando a Mako aparcar y bajar del coche. Cuando él miro a su alrededor, mi corazón dio un bote.

_Era una estupidez sentir algo por un hombre que ni siquiera me hacía en el mundo.  
><em>  
>Mako siguió mirando, como si estuviera catalogando el rancho. Finalmente, poso su mirada en mí. Me tense al instante. Incluso en la distancia note el poder de su mirada igual que si me hubiera tocado con una mano.<p>

Saludo con la cabeza y me obligue a alzar una mano para devolverle el saludo. Antes de que la bajara, Mako ya iba hacia la casa.

-Un hombre frio donde los haya –dijo mi madre con voz queda. Se persino-. Hay oscuridad en él.

También había sentido esa oscuridad, no podía negarlo. Pero había conocido a Mako y a sus hermanos toda la vida. Siempre había deseado ser la persona que iluminara esa oscuridad.

Era una estupidez. ¿Por qué parece que todas las mujeres queremos ser quienes "salvemos" a los hombres?

Seguí allí parada, a pesar de que Mako ya había entrado a la casa.

-¿Qué? –pregunte, al notar que mi madre me observaba.

-Veo algo en tus ojos, Korra –susurro mi madre con expresión preocupada.

Me di la vuelta y fui hacia los caballos. Hice un esfuerzo para que mis pasos fueran largos y firmes, aunque seguía temblorosa por dentro. Alce la barbilla y me eche el pelo hacia atrás.

-No sé a qué te refieres, mamá.

Sin embrago, mi madre era muy lista y no se arredro por eso. Corrió tras de mí, me agarro el brazo y me obligo a detenerme. Me miro a los ojos con firmeza.

-No puedes engañarme. Sientes algo por Mako, y no debes rendirte a ello.

-¿Disculpa? –Me reí sorprendida-. ¿Eso lo dice la mujer que hace dos minutos me decía que me casara y tuviera bebes?

-No con él –replico mi madre-. Mako es el único hombre que no deseo para ti.

Era una lástima.

Porque Mako era el único hombre a quien yo deseaba para mí.

N/A: Pues así quedo el primer capi, me encanto la historia y decidí adaptarla a este fandoom


	2. Chapter 2 acuerdo

Mako POV

Llame a la puerta delantera, espere con impaciencia y me enderece cuando un hombre mayor me abrió y sonrió.

-Mako –saludo Tonraq, cediéndome el paso-. Llegas en punto, como siempre.

-Tonraq. Gracias por recibirme –entre en la casa y mire alrededor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve ahí, pero el lugar no había cambiado nada.

La entrada era ancha y recibía luz a través de un tragaluz que llenaba de sol el reluciente piso. Las paredes del vestíbulo que conducía a la parte trasera de la casa estaban cubiertas de fotos familiares enmarcadas, de niños sonrientes y padres orgullosos. La sala de estar en la que entraron tampoco había cambiado. Las paredes seguían siendo de un amarillo suave y cálido, los muebles eran grandes y cómodos y la chimenea de piedra estaba decorada con una urna de cobre llena de flores frescas, Tonraq se sentó en el sofá y agarro la cafetera que había en una bandeja, sobre una ancha y rayada mesa de pino.

Mientras Tonraq servía el café que yo no deseaba tomar, recorrí la habitación y me detuve ante el mirador curvado. El limpio cristal ofrecía una amplia panorámica de la pradera de césped bien cortado, rodeada por viejos robles. Sin embargo, apenas y podía admirar la vista. Mi mente se centraba en la tarea que me esperaba: convencer a Tonraq para que me vendiera el terreno que necesitaba.

-¿Qué trae a Mako a mi casa a primera hora de la mañana?

Me volví hacia mi vecino. Tonraq medía un metro setenta y tantos, tenía abundante cabello oscuro, la piel algo curtida y bronceada por el trabajo y agudos ojos azules.

Acepte la taza de café que el me ofrecía y tome un sorbo por pura cortesía. Me senté en un sillón frente a él y sujete la taza con ambas manos.

-Quería hablarte de esa parcela de ocho hectáreas que tienes en el prado norte, Tonraq.

-Ah –el hombre esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva y se recostó en el sofá.

No era bueno dejar que el adversario supiera cuanto se deseaba algo, pero Tonraq no era ningún tonto. La familia había hecho ofertas por ese trozo de tierra varias veces en las últimas dos décadas. Tonraq siempre las había rechazado de plano. Sabía lo importante que era el tema para mí, así que no tenía mucho sentido disimular lo contrario.

-Siempre he querido esa tierra,Tonraq , y estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta muy ventajosa.

Tonraq movió la cabeza, tomo un sorbo de café y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Mako…

-Escúchame antes – me incline hacia delante, deje la taza de café en la mesa y apoye los codos en los muslos-. No utilizas ese terreno como pasto. No le sacas ningún partido.

Tonraq sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era testarudo y lo sabía muy bien. Controle la impaciencia que me atormentaba y trate de darle un tono cordial a mi voz.

-Piénsalo,Tonraq. Estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta sustanciosa por la propiedad.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Ahora empieza el juego.

Desee que fuese un juego sencillo. Tonraq sabía muy bien que yo quería que el rancho de mi familia recuperase su extensión original, pero iba a obligarme a dar razones.

-Es la última parcela que falta para completar la propiedad original, de mi familia–dije secamente-. Como sabes muy bien.

Tonraq sonrió de nuevo. Pensé que parecía un duende benévolo. Por desgracia, no parecía un duende dispuesto a vender.

-Hablemos de negocios. No necesitas la tierra y yo la quiero. Es sencillo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Mako –Tonraq hizo una pausa para tomar otro sorbo de café-. No me gusta vender terreno. Lo que es mío, es mío. Lo sabes. Tú sientes lo mismo al respecto.

-Sí, y esa parcela es mía, Tonraq. O tendría que serlo. Empezó siendo tierra de mi familia. Debería volver a ser nuestra.

-Pero no lo es.

Sentí una intensa frustración.

-No necesito tu dinero –Tonraq se inclinó hacia delante, dejo la taza en la mesa y empezó a pasear por la habitación-. Lo sabes y, aun así, vienes a convencerme arguyendo que sacare beneficio.

-Obtener beneficio no es un pecado, Tonraq–Contraataqué.

-El dinero no es lo único en lo que piensa un hombre.

Tonraq se detuvo ante la chimenea, apoyo un brazo en la repisa y me miró.

No estaba acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva en una negociación. Tener que alzar la vista para mirar a Tonraq, desde el esponjoso sillón, hizo que me sintiera en desventaja, así que me puse de pie. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla y contemple a Tonraq, preguntándome sus intenciones.

-He oído un "pero" implícito en tu frase –dije con un pequeño rayo de esperanza-. ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes en mente? Así descubriremos si es posible llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Ay, la impaciencia! Deberías aprender a disfrutar más de la vida, Mako. No es bueno centrarlo todo en los negocios.

-A mi me va bien.

No estaba interesado en escuchar consejos. Ni que nadie me hablara de "disfrutar" de la vida. Solo quería ese último pedazo de tierra.

-Hubo un tiempo en que no pensabas así –musitó Tonraq. Sus ojos se ablandaron comprensivamente y su sonrisa se borró.

Me tense al instante. Lo peor de vivir en un sitio pequeño era que todo el mundo se enteraba de los asuntos personales de uno. Sabía que Tonraq intentaba ser amable, así que controle el nudo de ira que atenazaba mi estómago. La gente creía conocerme y ser capaz de entender lo que sentía y pensaba.

Error.

La gente se equivocaba.

Me interesaba tan poco la comprensión como los consejos. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Mi vida era como yo deseaba que fuera. Solo me faltaba esa maldita parcela.

-Mira, Tonraq. No he venido aquí a hablar de mi vida. He venido a hacer un trato. Si no te importa…

-Eres un hombre de ideas fijas Mako –Tonraq chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación-. Aunque lo admiro, también es algo que dificulta la vida.

-Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe por mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? –el cosquilleo de impaciencia que había sentido antes empezaba a burbujear y bullir en mi estómago-. ¿Qué me dices, Tonraq? ¿Va a ser posible que lleguemos a un acuerdo?

Tonraq cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeo la cabeza, estudiándome como si buscara algo concreto. Tardo unos minutos en contestar.

-Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Pero los términos que tengo en mente son distintos de los que esperabas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es sencillo – Tonraq se encogió de hombros-. Tú quieres la tierra y yo quiero algo a cambio. Y no es tu dinero.

-¿Qué es?

El hombre asintió, volvió al sofá y se puso cómodo. Luego alzo la vista hacia mí.

-Conoces a mi Korra.

-Si… -corrobore con suspicacia.

-Quiero verla feliz –dijo Tonraq

-No lo dudo –

¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Korra en este asunto?

-Quiero verla casada. Asentada. Con una familia.

Me puse rígido y sentí un escalofrió. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Oí el tictac del reloj en la repisa de la chimenea y a una mosca chocar contra la ventana. Inspire profundamente y saboree el aroma de la salsa de tomate que hervía en la cocina. Tenía la piel tensa y los nervios a flor de piel.

Inspire de nuevo, moví la cabeza y mire a Tonraq fijamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. El peso de lo que Tonraq parecía estar sugiriendo cayó sobre mí como una tonelada de ladrillos. Pero el hombre me miraba con determinación, esperando a que absorbiera sus palabras.

¡No podía ser verdad!

¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

Me había enfrentado a negociaciones difíciles y siempre había ganado. Esa no sería diferente.

-No veo que tiene que ver el matrimonio de Korra conmigo, ni con esta conversación.

-¿No lo ves? – Tonraq sonrió-. Tú estás solo, Mako, Korra esta sola…

Definitivamente ese asunto estaba yendo mal…

Muy mal.

¿Korra casada conmigo?

Impensable.

Mire a Tonraq a los ojos y vi que era totalmente sincero, por increíble que pareciera. Apreté los dientes e inspire un par de veces para calmarme. No funciono.

-Seré claro- dijo Tonraq apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, como si estuviera perfectamente cómodo consigo mismo y con su entorno-. Te ofrezco un trato, Mako. Cásate con mi Korra. Hazla feliz. Dale un bebe o dos. A cambio te daré la parcela.

¿Un bebe o dos?

La furia se desboco como un volcán y vi todo rojo. Mis pulmones no recibían bastante aire. Tenía el cerebro nublado por la ira y me resultaba imposible pensar. Era mejor así. Si consideraba las palabras de Tonraq seriamente, solo Dios sabía lo que podía llegar a decir.

No recordaba haber estado nunca tan enfadado. Nadie me manipulaba, yo era el manipulador. Yo era el león a la hora de negociar. Nadie me sorprendía y nunca me sentía perdido. ¡Maldición y mil veces maldición! Nunca me había quedado sin habla.

Al mirar a Tonraq comprobé que disfrutaba viéndome confundido y eso solo logro enfurecerme más.

-Olvídalo –siseé. Incapaz de quedarme quieto, fui hacia el mirador y contemple el paisaje un par de segundos antes de volverme hacia el hombre que seguía tranquilamente sentado-. ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Tonraq? ¿Estás loco? La gente no comercia con sus hijas hoy en día. No estamos en la edad media ¿sabes?

El hombre se levantó, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y agito el índice en el aire.

-La ganancia no sería para mí, sino para ti –apuntó-. ¿Crees que aceptaría a cualquier hombre para mi Korra? ¿Crees que la valoro tan poco para hacer esto sin pensarlo? ¿Sin reflexión?

-Creo que estás loco.

-Si tanto quieres la tierra, ya sabes cómo conseguirla – Tonraq soltó una risa seca.

-Increíble –La proposición era una locura. Siempre me había caído bien Tonraq; nunca habría pensado que le faltaba un tornillo.

-¿Por qué te parece tan poco razonable? –Preguntó, rodeando el sofá para situarse junto a mí ante la ventana-. ¿Es una locura que un padre busque la felicidad de su hija? ¿O la felicidad del hijo de un hombre que fue su amigo? Tu padre era en gran hombre y tú también lo eres, Mako, pero llevas mucho tiempo solo. Has perdido demasiado.

- Tonraq … -sonó como una advertencia.

-De acuerdo –alzo las manos-. No hablaremos del pasado, sino del futuro –se giró hacia la ventana y su vista se perdió en el horizonte-. Mi Korra necesita algo más que tu rancho. ¿Es tan aventurado pensar que podrían construir algo juntos?

-¿Quieres que tu hija se case con un hombre que no la ama? –lo mire con fijeza.

-El amor puede surgir y crecer.

-No para mí.

-Nunca digas "nunca jamás", Mako– Tonraq me miro de reojo-. La vida es larga y no está hecha para vivirla a solas.

La vida no siempre era larga y yo había descubierto que era mejor vivirla a solas. Solo tenía que preocuparme de mis propios intereses, vivía como quería y no me excusaba ni pedía disculpas por ello. No tenía ninguna intención de cambiar mi vida.

La irritación se exacerbo en mi interior. Quería esa tierra. Para mí se había convertido en una especie de Santo Grial. El ultimo trozo de terreno que completaría las extensivas propiedades de la familia. Casi había paladeado la satisfacción de acabar con la tarea que me había propuesto. De repente, parecía que saborearía el fracaso y eso me quemo por dentro.

-Gracias, Tonraq. Pero no estoy interesado –dije.

Quería la tierra pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a casarme. Lo había intentado una vez. E incluso antes del desastroso final, no había funcionado ni para mí ni para ella. Simplemente, no estaba hecho para el matrimonio.

-Piénsalo –insistió Tonraq, señalando la ventana.

Seguí su dedo y vi a Korra y a su madre en el prado. Senna se alejó y dejo a su hija sola, rodeada de pequeños y fuertes caballos.

El sol caía sobre Korra como un haz de luz. Su cabello largo, liso y castaño revoloteaba alrededor de sus hombros; cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, me resulto tan intrigante que tuve que apretar los dientes.

-Mi Korra es una mujer extraordinaria. Sería una gran decisión.

Desvié la mirada de la mujer, sacudí la cabeza y mire al hombre mayor que tenia al lado.

-Puedes olvidar esa idea tuya, Tonraq. ¿Por qué no piensas de forma realista y buscas un precio para ese terreno que nos satisfaga a los dos?

La situación se me había ido de las manos y sentía como si un muro se cerrara a mí alrededor. Era obvio que Tonraq estaba loco, aunque no lo pareciera. Nadie ofrecía a su hija como parte de un trueque en los tiempos que corrían.

-¿Qué diablos crees que diría Korra si oyera tu proposición? Pregunte, jugando mi última carta.

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse – Tonraq sonrió y encogió los hombros.

-Vives peligrosamente, Tonraq.

-Sé lo que les conviene a mis sobrinos, a mi hija – rezongo él-. Y lo que te conviene a ti. Es el mejor trato que harás en tu vida,Mako. Así que eres tu quien debe pensarlo seriamente antes de decidir.

-La decisión está tomada –asegure-. No me casare con Korra ni con ninguna otra mujer. Pero si cambias de opinión y quieres hablar de negocios en serio, llámame.

Tenía que salir de ahí. La sangre me bullía por las venas y tenía la sensación de que me ardía la piel. Maldije al hombre por soltarme algo así de sopetón. Cruce la HABITACIÓN con unas cuantas zancadas y abrí la puerta justo cuando Senna entraba. Ella dio un respingo.

-Mako.

-Senna –la salude con la cabeza, lance una última mirada incrédula a Tonraq y salí, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

De inmediato, sentí que podía respirar de nuevo. El aire fresco traía el aroma de los caballos y del lejano mar; casi sin pensarlo, volví la cabeza hacia el prado en el que Korra departía con sus caballos.

Incluso en la distancia, sentí una atracción que hacía tiempo no sentía. La última vez que había visto a Korra había sido en el funeral de Asami y mi pequeño bebé. Ese día había estado demasiado ausente para fijarme y desde entonces me había concentrado únicamente en el rancho.

En vez de encaminarme hacia mi coche, me sorprendí yendo hacia el prado cercado.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Ni idea.

Korra POV

Observe el avance de Mako y ordene a mis hormonas que se echaran a dormir. Pero no escucharon. Empezaron a bailar, excitando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Ay, Naga –susurre, acariciando el cuello aterciopelado de la yegua-. Soy una idiota.

-Buenos días,Korra.

Me cuadre y volteé hacia él. Con una sola mirada de sus ojos ámbar, supe que nunca podría "cuadrarme" lo suficiente.

¿Por qué ese hombre me encendía por dentro, como una sarta de fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio?

Mi iluso corazón anhelaba a Mako y a nadie más.

-Hola,Mako–dije, felicitándome por el tono sereno de mi voz-. Has salido temprano esta mañana.

-Si –su expresión se torció e hizo un esfuerzo obvio por controlarla-. He tenido una reunión con tu padre.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nada –dijo rápidamente.

Tan rápido que supe que ocurría algo. Y conociendo a mi padre, podía ser cualquier cosa. Pero era obvio que Mako no iba a hablar del tema, así que decidí reservar mi curiosidad para después. Se lo sacaría a mi padre. Mako se acercó, apoyo los antebrazos en el madero superior de la valla y entrecerró los ojos. La dirección del viento cambio de pronto y ella recibí una ráfaga de aire impregnado con su aroma. Olor a hombre y a jabón. Me costaba seguir respirando.

-Parece que hay un nuevo miembro en tu yeguada –dijo él, señalando al potrillo.

-Llego anoche –Sonreí y mire al potrillo mamando-. Bueno, de madrugada. Estuve levantada hasta las cuatro de la mañana, por eso hoy parezco la novia de Drácula.

¡Idiota!

No lo veía desde el funeral de su familia y solo se me ocurría llamarle la atención sobre mi horrible aspecto.

Fabuloso.

-Yo te veo muy bien –dijo él, casi como si le molestara admitirlo.

-Sí. Seguro –reí, acaricie a Naga una última vez y trepe sobre la valla.

Supe de inmediato que debería de haber caminado hacia la puerta. Solía ser un imán para las caídas, por lo tanto no me extrañó que mi maniobra no fuera nada grácil ni fluida.

La punta de la bota se engancho en el madero inferior. Tuve un segundo para pensar.

Perfecto.

Estoy a punto de caer de cara en el barro, delante de Mako

¿Podría ser peor?

La mano de Mako aferro mi brazo y me sujeto hasta que recupere el equilibrio.

-Gracias… -sacudí la cabeza para apartarme el cabello del rostro y mire sus orbes ámbar. Se me seco la boca.

El calor de la mirada de Mako me desconcertó. Era como someterse a un lanzallamas. Con la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, la respiración agitada y el estómago hecho un nudo, me limite a mirarlo. Sentir su mano en la piel incrementaba aún más el calor que sentía.

-Ven a cenar conmigo –dijo Mako, justo cuando me preguntaba como rayos me iba a justificar por haberme quedado paralizada como una estatua.


	3. Chapter 3:¿me apostaste petición cita

Historia original de Kokoro Black, adaptación de The Little Vampire, adaptación mía en La Leyenda de Korra, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Bryke….

Gracias por sus reviews chic s me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a escribir aunque eso ya lo saben.

Mako POV

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ya las había dicho… ya no había vueltas atrás. Además, ¿Por qué diablos no?

En realidad estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo y, a juzgar por la expresión de Korra, ella también lo estaba. Lo cierto era que no había esperado sentir una oleada de algo caliente y pulsante recorrer mi cuerpo al mirarla. Me había pillado completamente desprevenido.

Korra era deliciosa. No lo había notado la última vez que la había visto. Pero en ese momento, verla me hizo sentir algo contra lo que me había creído inmunizado. Y era lo bastante hombre como para disfrutar de la corriente de lujuria que invadía mi cuerpo.

Mientras ella me miraba con sus ojos azules, escuche claramente la oferta de su padre. Con el deseo tronándome por la venas, decidí pensarme mejor lo de rechazarla automáticamente. No sería tanto castigo hacer a Korra mi esposa.

¿Qué rayos me sucedía?

¿Cómo era posible que realmente lo estuviera considerando?

De verdad que no podía creer que lo estuviera considerando pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía que ser algo eterno. No tenía porque hacerle un bebe. Solo tendría que casarme con Korra para conseguir la tierra que tanto deseaba. Después me divorciaría de ella, dándole una compensación adecuada, y todos contentos.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco… tan loco como Tonraq. Pero, por otro lado siempre había sido capaz de evaluar una situación desde todos los ángulos y, después, de actuar de forma que saliera vencedor. Esa vez no tenía por qué ser distinto.

No era como si pretendiera engañar al viejo Tonraq. Era él quien había sugerido el alocado plan. Solo quedaba Korra para considerar.

¡Y diablos!

La recorrí de arriba abajo y vi sus brillantes ojos azules, su sonriente y carnosa boca, los generosos senos oprimiendo la tela de la blusa, las caderas redondeadas y las largas piernas ajustadas en el gastado pantalón de mezclilla… a cualquier hombre se le haría agua la boca. El efecto que estaba teniendo es mi bastaba para hacerme considerar la propuesta de Tonraq.

-Pareces sorprendida –dije, al comprender que llevábamos varios minutos en silencio.

-Lo estoy –se froto las palmas en los muslos, mas por nervios que para limpiárselas-. Ni siquiera he hablado contigo en los últimos cinco años, Mako.

Cierto. No era un hombre muy sociable, al contrario de mis hermanos. Y en los últimos años me había alejado aun más de mis vecinos.

-He estado ocupado –dije.

Ella se rio y la musicalidad del sonido pareció atravesarme como una cuchillada.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

Podía manejar la lujuria y la utilizaría en mi provecho, pero no buscaba sentirme intrigado o cautivado por ella.

Lo cierto era que la deseaba. Y tras años de no sentir nada, esa oleada de lujuria era más que agradable. Solo tenía que recordarme el objetivo final: la tierra. Me casaría con Korra, disfrutaría y, cuando acabara con ella, nos divorciaríamos; mi lujuria quedaría satisfecha y tendría mi tierra.

-Ocupado –ella sonrió-. Durante cinco años.

-¿Y tú? –inquirí encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Yo, qué?

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Ella enarco las cejas y ladeo la cabeza.

-Cinco años de noticias van a necesitar cierto tiempo.

-Pues que sea durante la cena.

-Antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro –Las mujeres… siempre tenían preguntas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué invitarme a cenar? –se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Arqueo la espalda y sus senos tensaron el tejido de la blusa-. ¿Por qué ahora, de repente?

Fruncí el ceño. Comprendí que iba a tener que esforzarme para obtener mi cita.

-Mira, no es importante. Te he visto y hemos hablado. Te lo he pedido. Si no quieres aceptar, no tienes más que decirlo.

Me contemplo unos segundos y supe que no iba a rechazarme. Estaba intrigada. Y más aun, sentía la misma corriente eléctrica que estaba sintiendo yo. Lo veía en sus ojos.

-No he dicho eso –dijo ella. Comprobé que aun sabía leer la mente de la gente-. Sentía curiosidad.

-Tenemos que cenar –encogí los hombros con indiferencia-. ¿Por qué no hacerlo juntos?

-Bueno. ¿Adónde vas a llevarme?

Nada estaba saliendo como yo planeaba. Había ido al racho de Tonraq buscando un trato. Parecía que acabaría obteniéndolo, aunque no sería el que había buscado. Pero sin duda era un pequeño negocio placentero, así que tendría que aprovecharlo.

Korra POV

No lo podía creer. Casi bailaba por dentro. No podía ser posible que Mako se hubiese fijado en mí. Durante un instante me concentre solo en eso, después volvería a la cruda realidad. Tenía que preguntarme a que se debía. Conocía a Mako desde siempre y hasta cinco minutos antes ni siquiera había reconocido mi existencia excepto con algún que otro "hola".

Desde la muerte de su familia, cinco años antes, Mako había sido un recluso. Se había alejado de todo excepto su rancho y sus hermanos. ¿Por qué de repente se convertiría en don encanto? Un nudo de suspicacia se asentó en mi estómago, pero eso no impidió que mi corazón siguiera repiqueteando bullicioso.

-¿Qué te parece el Balance? –sugirió él.

Era un restaurante de la costa en el que era imposible conseguir reserva. Mako se estaba esmerando de verdad.

-Suena bien –dije, aunque en realidad pensaba: "suena fabuloso, lo estoy deseando, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?".

-¿Mañana por la noche? ¿A las siete?

-De acuerdo. A las siete –en cuanto accedí vi un destello satisfecho en sus ojos de color ámbar y la sospecha ascendió de mi estomago a mi mente, agite los brazos para reclamar su atención. Con éxito-. Pero me gustaría saber a qué se debe la inesperada invitación.

El rostro de él se tenso un instante, pero después esbozo una tenue sonrisa.

-Si no te interesa, Korra, solo tienes que decir "no".

-No he dicho eso –saque las manos de los bolsillos y cruce los brazos sobre los pechos.

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo él. Agarro una de mis manos y la acaricio con el pulgar. Luego me miro a los ojos, sonriente-. Entonces, ¿te recojo a las siete mañana? Podrás contarme que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años.

Cuando soltó mi mano, podría jurar que pude oír el chisporroteo de mi piel, donde él me había abrasado con su calor. Estaba sumergiéndome en agua profundas.

Mal asunto Korra.

Mako estaba encantador, amistoso, enigmático, sonriente, coqueteaba. Sin duda había algo en marcha; algo que él no me estaba diciendo. Aun así, no rechazaría la invitación por nada del mundo.

-Estaré lista.

-Hasta entonces –Con una última sonrisa, Mako se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el coche que había dejado aparcado junto a la casa.

Me quede parada, disfrutando de la vista. Su trasero, embutido en un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, era fantástico. Las largas piernas daban pasos sueltos y cómodos y el sol sacaba destellos dorados… como si fueran diamantes, de su cabello negro.

Sentí que el corazón me aleteaba en el pecho. Una sensación extraña, y muy mala señal.

-Ay,Korra– susurre para mí misma-. Tienes problemas.

Estar tan cerca de Mako y que él me prestara toda su atención había conseguido remover mis fantasías y sueños del pasado. Me sentía temblorosa, igual que el día que había bebido tres cafés en una hora. Solo Mako podía excitarme más que una sobredosis de cafeína.

Solté el aire de golpe cuando Mako arranco el coche y se alejo del rancho. Me frote el punto de la mano donde el me había acariciado. Cuando la polvoreada que el coche dejaba a su paso se asentó, corrí a la casa. Aunque Mako no estuviera dispuesto a decirme que se traía entre manos, tenía la sensación de que mi padre me daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

-No puedo creerlo –masculle, paseando por la gran habitación.

Había dado al menos treinta vueltas en el último cuarto de hora. Desde que mi padre me había confesado de que habían hablado Mako y él. Mi humor estaba de los mil y un demonios, y se desataba cada vez que lo pensaba. Era incapaz de sentarme. No podía quedarme quieta.

Cada pocos pasos lanzaba a mi padre una mirada que debería haber prendido llamas en su cabello. Realmente me estaba esforzando por no gritarle con ira.

-¿Intentaste venderme? –dije, por fin.

-Estás dando demasiada importancia a esto, Korra– Mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá, pero su postura relajada no encajaba con el brillo de culpabilidad y cautela que se veía en sus ojos.

-¿Demasiada? –Alce los brazos y los deje caer-. ¿Qué soy? ¿Una princesa en una torre? ¿Eres un señor feudal, papá? Dios, esto es como uno de esos romances históricos que leo en mis libros –me detuve y lo señale con el dedo índice-. ¡La única diferencia es que estamos en el siglo XXI!

-Las mujeres son demasiado emocionales –murmuro él-. Por eso los hombres dirigen el mundo.

-¿Eso crees? – Mi madre se inclino y le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Los hombres dirigen el mundo porque las mujeres lo permiten.

Normalmente habría sonreído al oír eso, pero estaba demasiado furiosa. Deseaba que se abriera un enorme agujero a mis pies y que me tragase la tierra. Me pregunte que habría pensado Mako cuando mi padre le sugirió su "plan".

La idea me causaba escalofríos. Podría haberme muerto de vergüenza allí mismo.

-Tú misma dijiste que Korra debería casarse y tener hijos –le recordó papá a mi madre.

-Sí, pero no así. No con él.

-¿Qué tiene Mako de malo? –inquiero mi padre.

En mi opinión: Nada, absolutamente nada, pero no iba a decirlo.

-Tiene… algo –rezongo mi mamá.

Casi deje escapar un gruñido.

-No conoces a Mako lo suficiente para decir que tiene algo malo –arguyó mi padre.

-Ah. ¿Pero tú si lo conoces lo suficiente para negociar el futuro de tu hija con él?

La discusión se enzarzo. Escuchaba a medias. En mi familia los gritos eran tan parte de la vida como los abrazos y las risas. Mi madre solía decir que mi padre vivía la vida en toda su intensidad. Mi padre en cambo, decía que mamá vivía la vida al máximo volumen pero, básicamente, venía a ser lo mismo.

Mis primos y yo habíamos crecido con risas, gritos, más gritos y el convencimiento de que éramos queridos de forma incondicional.

Ese día sin embargo, habría estrangulado con gusto a ese padre mío que tanto adoraba. Recorrí la habitación con la vista, observando las fotos familiares en marcadas que había por todas partes. Docenas de fotos de mis primos con sus familias. Antiguas fotos de color sepia de abuelos y bisabuelos. Fotos de niños en Italia, primos a quienes no conocía. Y fotos mías: con mi primer caballo, alzando la copa ganada en el concurso de literatura del instituto, sentada en el prado mirando al horizonte, en mi graduación… En todas esas fotos, estaba sola. No había marido ni niños.

Solo la buena tía Korra. La solterona.

Siempre había deseado una familia propia. Siempre había pretendido ser madre, cuando llegara el momento apropiado. Peros los últimos dos años, mientras yo seguía sola y soltera, había empezado a aceptar que tal vez mi vida no se desarrollaría como yo había deseado.

Con ese deprimente pensamiento, deje de pasear por la habitación y clave las vista en el haz de sol que entraba por el ventanal y las motas de polvo que bailaban en el aire. Desde la cocina, me llego el olor de la salsa de tomate, envolviéndome como un abrazo.

-Esta discusión es una pérdida de tiempo. Te has enfadado por nada. Mako rechazo mi oferta –dijo mi padre, mirándome con cautela.

-¿La rechazo?

-Por supuesto que sí –Mi madre se inclino para darle otro palmetazo a mi padre.

-¡Eh!- se quejo papá.

-Mako no es un hombre que acepte que lo controlen – Mamá alzo la mano y agito el dedo en el aire-. Hay cierta oscuridad en él…

Mi padre volvió la vista hacia el techo y tuve que controlar un bufido. Ningún hombre a quien no le gustara la pasta era merecedor de confianza en el mundo de Senna

-Mako no tiene nada de malo –discutió papá-. Es un buen hombre de negocios. Es estable. Es rico; no tendríamos que preocuparnos porque alguien quisiera casarse con Korra por su dinero.

-Oh –exclame, sintiendo un pinchazo de ese insulto-. ¡muchas gracias por eso!

-Y –continuo papá antes de que lo pudiéramos interrumpir- necesita una esposa.

-Tenía una esposa –señalo mamá

-Que falleció –apunto papá

-¿Por eso me has ofrecido como sustituta? –exigí saber.

-No es bueno que estés sola –dijo él.

-¡Dios! –Me deje caer sobre el brazo del sillón más cercano y mire a mi padre-. ¿Han ensañado esa cantaleta mamá y tú? Tal vez deberían ponerle música.

-No hay razón para hacerse la listilla – dijo mi madre.

-¿No hay razón? –Mire a mi madre con asombro. Era típico. Un minuto antes ella había estado furiosa con su esposo. Pero en cuanto alguien lo atacaba demasiado, corría apoyarlo-Mamá, se que papá tenía buenas intenciones, pero esto es... –Me detuve y moví la cabeza-. Ni siquiera podía definirlo. Se sale de lo común. Es… humillante, vergonzoso, denigrante.

-Siempre tan dramática –resoplo mi madre.

La mire con fijeza. Era imposible discutir con padres como los que tenía. No entendía por qué seguía viviendo en el rancho. Desee aullar de rabia. ¿Era tan lastimosa, tan poco deseable, como para que mi padre intentara comprarme un marido? ¿Ofrecerme en un arreglo sin sentido?

Sentía un martilleo en la cabeza y una opresión en el pecho. Ni siquiera oía a mis padres, No quería imaginarme siquiera que habría pensado Mako. No sabía si sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara otra vez. Iba a serme imposible acudir a la cita para cenar al día siguiente.

Al pensar en eso, me quede paralizada.

Mako había rechazado a mi padre. No estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo por esa parcela que tanto deseaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué me había invitado a cenar? Tal vez por lastima. "Como la pobre Korra iba a quedarse soltera, había decidido ofrecerle una cena y un poco de compañía".

Rechace la idea. Mako no era el tipo de hombre que hacia buenas obras nomas porque si. No estaba de acuerdo con mi madre en que hubiera algo oscuro en él, pero no era un hombre que saliera de su camino para ayudar a los demás.

Volví a preguntarme qué significado tenía todo aquello. El dolor de cabeza amenazaba con transformarse en una intensa migraña.

-¿Entonces qué? –inquirió mi padre-. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a sufrir por esto?

Mire a mi padre con fijeza.

-Mucho tiempo, ya veo –murmuro él.

-¿Quieres que llame a Mako y se lo explique? –se ofreció mi madre.

-Santo cielo, ¡no! –Me puse de pie de un salto-. ¿Acaso soy una niña de primaria?

-Solo para ayudar – me tranquilizó mi madre-. Para decirle que tu padre está loco.

-No estoy loco –protesto mi padre.

-Eso es discutible –comentó mamá irónica. Mi padre tuvo el detalle de ruborizarse.

-No pretendía hacer ningún mal –aseguro.

-Lo sé, papá –Me ablande un poco. Por muy furiosa que me pusiera mi padre, lo quería demasiado-. Pero, por favor, no te inmiscuyas en mi vida amorosa.

-No, nunca más –dijo él.

Mis padres empezaron a discutir de nuevo y abandone el campo de batalla. Cruce el rancho y fui a mi casita. Estaba silenciosa y vacía. Ni siquiera tenía mascota. Pasaba tanto tiempo con los caballos que no tenía sentido tener un animal más.

Recorrí la sala de estar con la mirada; fue como si viera la habitación con ojos nuevos.

Allí también había muchas fotos enmarcadas. De mis sobrinas y sobrinos. Sonrisas infantiles en las que siempre faltaba algún diente. Fotos de días pasados en parques de diversiones, montando en los caballos, comiendo en la mesa de la cocina. En la pared también había pegados dibujos, cada uno firmado por su joven autor o autora.

Y había juguetes. Algunos sobre la mesita de café, otros en un arcón que había bajo la ventana. Muñecas, coches de bomberos y cuadernos para colorear.

Comprendí que ese sería el patrón de mi vida. Siempre seria la tía favorita. Nunca tendría niños propios a los que querer. Acabaría siendo una anciana sola con la casa llena de gatos.

Las lagrimas me quemaron los ojos al pensarlo e imaginar el paso de los años. Mi casa no era un hogar. Era un lugar donde dormía. Un lugar que visitaban los niños, pero no para quedarse. Un lugar donde siempre percibiría los fantasmas de los niños que podría haber tenido.

A no ser que hiciera algo escandaloso.

Algo que nadie esperaría de mí.

Y Mako menos que nadie


	4. Chapter 4:cierre del contrato

Korra POV

Una cita para cenar con Mako, y esa en especial, requería un vestido nuevo. Gire ante el espejo, me mire críticamente y decidí que estaba bastante bien. No se me daba mucho eso de arreglarme y nunca había sido lo mío, pero realmente me había esmerado. El vestido negro me llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas y la falda revoloteaba a mí alrededor cuando me daba la vuelta. El corpiño tenía suficiente escote para dejar intuir lo que escondía y estaba sujeto a mis hombros solo por unos finos y delicados tirantes.

-Bien –dije, sonriendo a la mujer que veía en el espejo-. Puedo hacer esto. Todo va a ir bien. Estoy más que preparada.

El reflejo no parecía no muy convencido. Fruncí el ceño y me volví a repetir que estaba preparada y lista. Llamaron a la puerta y di un respingo.

Agarre mi pequeño bolso negro y fui hacia la entrada. Al abrir no me encontré con Mako, si no con mi hermano Tenzin

-Acabo de hablar con mamá, por eso vengo a verte –dijo, con las manos en las caderas.

Mis primos siempre habían llamado a mamá y a papá de la misma manera que yo lo hacía. Y entre nosotros siempre nos tratábamos y llamábamos como hermanos. Por eso no me extraño verlo ahí en su papel de hermano protector.

-No tengo tiempo –respondí, mirando por encima de él, hacia la carretera.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo una cita –agite la mano indicándole que se marchara-. Voy a salir. Gracias por venir. Adiós.

Él no presto la más mínima atención y entró en la casa. Suspire al ver las marcas de polvo que dejaban sus botas en el suelo.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Mamá me dijo lo que hizo papá

-Fabuloso –me pregunte si mi madre también había llamado a Hasook o peor aún, al celoso y protector de Tanho para ponerles al día sobre la lastimosa aridez de mi vida amorosa. Ya solo me faltaba que acabara saliendo en el periódico.

-Solo quería decirte que papá se pasó. Tú no necesitas que él te busque un hombre.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza –agite la mano hacia la puerta, intentando sacar a mi hermano de allí antes de que llegara Mako.

-Porque, si quieres un hombre, yo puedo encontrarte uno.

Solo eso me faltaba. Ahora este me quería buscar "un hombre"

-No.

-Solo digo… -Tenzin se encogió de hombros-. Noatak, el tipo del Banco, ¿sabes? Tiene un buen puesto y el tipo esta que se muere por ti…

_¡Noatak! Primero muerta._

-¿No has aprendido nada del error de papá?

-El error de papá fue elegir a Mako. Mako no es buena opción –dijo Tenzin-. Es un buen hombre, pero está cerrado emocionalmente.

-Ya –moví la cabeza-. Has estado leyendo las revista de Pemma otra vez, ¿verdad?

El sonrió y los ojos azules chispearon.

-Tengo que cultivarme. No quiero que mi esposa me considere un vaquero estúpido.

-Ya. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y se lo dices?

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? –Parecía fijarse en mí por primera vez y soltó un largo silbido-. Vaya. Estas… ¿Has dicho que tenías una cita?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? –pregunte ofendida.

-Nunca sales.

-No es cierto –refute. No era una virgen tímida, pero tampoco era muy dada las fiestas.

_¿Por qué rayos no pude haber tenido hermanas en vez de tres hermanos mayores?_

-¿Con quién es la cita?

-No es asunto tuyo. Vete, es tarde.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme con que tipo…?

-Hola, Tenzin – lo saludo una voz grave.

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta. Mako estaba en el porche. Llevaba un elegante traje negro y corbata granate; parecía tan cómodo como con sus pantalones de mezclilla y botas. Miro a Tenzin y después a mí. Sus ojos brillaron con interés y hasta me pareció que con un destello de humor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahí escuchando?

-Mako–Tenzin saludo con la cabeza y dio un paso para ofrecerle la mano.

Mako se la estrecho y luego me miro. El poder de su mirada hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza y se me acelerase el corazón.

-Esta preciosa –dijo.

-Gracias. Ejem, Tenzin ya se iba.

-No, no me iba.

-Pues nosotros si –respondió Mako y me ofreció la mano.

La expresión de Tenzin no tenía precio. Sonreí, pase por delante de mi hermano y me uní a Mako en el porche.

-Cierra cuando te vayas ¿sí? –le dije ante su asombrada mirada.

El restaurante era asombroso. Situado en la cima de un acantilado, con vistas al mar, una de sus paredes era una cristalera que ofrecía una panorámica espectacular de la luna y las olas estrellándose contra las rocas. La iluminación era tenue, como si cada lámpara hubiera sido elegida para definir la oscuridad, en vez de paliarla.

La suave música que tocaba un trió de jazz acompañaba al sonido de las copas de cristal y el murmullo de las conversaciones. En el centro de cada mesa redonda había una vela encendida; el efecto de docenas de llamas bailando era caso mágico.

En conjunto, había sido velada perfecta. Mako había sido considerado y agradable y no había hecho la más mínima referencia a la oferta de mi padre. Estaba disfrutando, pero los nervios me habían cosquilleado el estomago desde que nos habíamos sentado. La cena había concluido y estábamos tomando la última taza de café antes de partir, se me había acabado el tiempo.

O bien le decía a Mako mi propia oferta, o recuperaba la cordura y olvidaba todo el asunto. Contemple el incesante vaivén de las olas y los destellos de espuma blanca que surcaban el aire cuando golpeaban las rocas.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Qué? –volví la cabeza y comprobé que Mako me observaba con una sonrisa curiosa-. Disculpa. Mi mente vagaba.

-¿Hacia dónde, exactamente?

Curve los dedos sobre la frágil asa de la taza.

_Habla ahora o calla para siempre._

Era gracioso que fuera precisamente esa frase la primera que se me había ocurrido.

-Mako –dije, sin darme tiempo a arrepentirme-. Se lo que te ofreció mi padre.

-¿Disculpa? – los rasgos de él se tensaron.

-No te molestes en disimular –sonreí y moví la cabeza-. Lo confeso todo.

Él se removió en la silla, hizo una mueca y levanto su taza de café.

-¿Dijo también que había rechazado?

-Si –voltee para mirarlo de frente-. Y, por cierto, gracias.

-No se merecen –se recostó en la silla y me observo. Esperando.

-Pero me pregunto por qué me has invitado a cenar. Es decir, si no estabas interesado en comprar una esposa, ¿Por qué la invitación?

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra –su boca se convirtió en una fina y tensa línea.

-No se –pase la yema del dedo índice por el borde de mi taza-. Veras, he tenido algo de tiempo para pensar en todo esto…

-Korra.

-Creo que cuando mi padre… -hice una pausa, estaba buscando la palabra correcta- propuso el trato, tu reacción inicial fue negativa. Rotunda.

-Exacto –corroboro Mako.

-Y después… -sonreí al ver que él fruncía el ceño-. Empezaste a pensar. Nos viste a mamá y a mí y te dijiste que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea.

Mako se enderezo de la silla, se inclino por encima de la mesa y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No te he traído aquí para declararme.

-Oh, no, no harías eso –solté una risa nerviosa-. No al principio, al menos. Esto era solo una cita –mire a mi alrededor con aprobación-. Y ha sido encantadora, por cierto. Pero después de esta habría habido más. Y dentro de un par de meses te habrías declarado.

Él me miro largamente, en silencio, y supe que había acertado. Por la razón que fuera, Mako había reconsiderado la oferta de mi padre. Eso era bueno, en cierto modo. Sin duda, no me gustaba la idea de que hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse conmigo para obtener su propio beneficio; incluso me dolía si lo pensaba. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba enamorada de Mako desde los catorce años. Pero al menos eso hacía que mi plan personal pareciera más razonable.

-De acuerdo, ya basta –Mako hizo una seña al camarero, pidiendo la cuenta-. Siento que opines eso, pero dado que lo haces, no tiene sentido continuar con esto. Te llevare a casa.

-No estoy lista para marcharme aun –dije, recostándome en la silla para mirarlo-. Te conozco, Mako. Ahora mismo estas un poco avergonzado y muy a la defensiva.

-Korra, lo que lamento es este malentendido.

-Pero no lo es. De hecho, entiendo muy bien.

-Entiendes ¿Qué? –sonó cortante, impaciente.

-Mira, se cuanto significa para ti volver a completar la propiedad original de tu familia –dije. Me satisfizo ver el destello en sus ojos-. Entiendo qué harías casi cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

-Cree lo que quieras –dijo Mako. El camarero llego con la factura y espero a que se alejara antes de seguir hablando-. Pero hay límites que no estoy dispuesto a cruzar.

-Bueno, si eso es verdad, es una lástima.

-¿Perdona? –Mako parpadeo, atónito.

- Mako se que quieres la tierra. Sé que no quieres casarte. Y sé que no te gusta que te manipulen más de lo que me gusta a mí.

-Sigue –me animo él.

-Lo he pensado y estoy bastante segura de que he encontrado una solución que funcionara para los dos.

-Eso sí que tengo que oírlo –con el ceño aun fruncido, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sonreí al comprender que el cosquilleo nervioso que llevaba irritándome toda la noche había desaparecido. Tal vez fuera porque había sacado el tema a la luz. O porque sabía que iba a hacer lo correcto. Incluso podría ser efecto del vino que habían tomado en la cena. En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Bueno –las palabras brotaron de mi boca apresuradamente-. Lo cierto es que estoy dispuesta a discutir la oferta de mi padre contigo.

Mako POV

Estaba atónito. Me costaba creer que ella estuviera hablando así. Para empezar, ya era terrible que conociera la oferta deTonraq. Y era inquietante que hubiera adivinado que lo había reconsiderado.

¿Realmente me conocía tan bien como parecía?

Lo que no entendía era porque diablos una mujer como Korra estaría planteándose un trato tan insultante.

A la luz de la vela, los ojos de Korra parecían brillar como la calidez del mar que mar que teníamos detras. Tenía la piel suave, lisa y canela. No había podido dejar de mirarla en toda la noche. Me fije en el vestido negro se ajustaba a cada una de sus generosas curvas, y sus piernas largas estaban impresionantes con esas sandalias de tacón alto que debía de ser imposible andar con ellas.

_Llevaba toda la noche atormentándome simplemente siendo ella misma._

_¿Cómo rayos no había percibido su encanto antes?_

Debía de haber estado ciego para desestimar a mi vecina porque la había conocido cuando era una niña con coletas. Sin duda, ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha que, además, se tomaba con mucha serenidad el trato que había ofrecido su padre.

Por alguna razón, eso me preocupaba más que nada.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer discutir esa oferta? –pregunte escrutando sus ojos.

-Tengo mis razones –me sonrió de nuevo.

Inhale con un siseo. Era bellísima, pero tenía algo más. Algo indefinible que tiraba de mí. Que me empujaba. En otro caso no habría considerado la propuesta de Tonraq ni un instante.

-¿Qué razones son esas?

-Las mías –dijo ella, sin ofrecer más.

El asunto no iba en absoluto como había esperado. Tonraq y su familia parecían tener el don de desestabilizarme. Primero el padre, después ella. Debería de ser yo quien controlara la situación. Yo siempre dominaba el juego, sabía lo que pensaba mi contrincante, cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento y como contraatacar; así siempre conseguía exactamente lo que pretendía.

No me gustaba estar al otro lado del tablero. Y me incomodaba que alguien me conociera tan bien como Korra parecía conocerme. En ese momento ella me observaba con un comprensivo y paciente brillo en los ojos. Me irritaba la complacencia cuando me sentía desequilibrado.

Era hora de recuperar el control de la situación. De hacerle saber que no permitiría que me dieran vueltas y me hicieran sentir como si hubiera dado un mal pasó. La cita había acabado.

-Korra…-abrí la carpeta de cuero negro que contenía la cuenta y coloque la tarjeta de crédito en su interior; luego la desplace al borde de la mesa. El camarero la recogió segundos después-. No sé donde quieres llegar, pero me niego a ser manipulado. Por ti… o por tu padre.

Ella se hecho a reír. Su risa me gusto y me irrito a un tiempo.

-No le veo la gracia al asunto.

-Claro que no –dijo ella. Estiro el brazo y me dio una palmadita en la mano, como si fuera un niño-. Vamos, Mako. Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo para que adoptes tu actitud huraña y esperes que me encoja ante ti.

-Bien –apreté los dientes y trague aire-. Di lo que tengas que decir, después te llevare a casa.

-Caballeroso hasta el final –ella movió la cabeza y sonrió-. Iré al grano. Me casare contigo, Mako, para que consigas la tierra. Pero tengo una condición.

-Estoy deseando oírla.

-Quiero un hijo.

Sentí que esas palabras me golpeaban el pecho y el corazón se me paraba. Ella me miraba con ojos serenos y expresión tranquila. Yo, en cambio, sentía como si fuera a explotar por dentro. Me ardían los pulmones al respirar.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Del todo –aseguro ella. Su rostro se ablando y sus labios se curvaron-. Sé por lo que pasaste cuando perdiste a tu hijo…

El camarero llegó con el recibo para que lo firmara. Agregue una generosa propina y firme. Guarde el resguardo y la tarjeta de crédito en la cartera y después volví a mirar a Korra.

-No hables de mi hijo. Nunca.

Mi pérdida era eso: MIA. Había sobrevivido. Había dejado el pasado atrás y allí pensaba mantenerlo. Esos recuerdos, ese dolor, no tenían nada que ver con mi vida ni mi mundo actual.

-Bien.

-No me interesa ser padre de nuevo.

-No necesito tu ayuda para criar a mi hijo, Mako –dijo ella. Su voz se volvió tan fría como la mía-. Solo necesito tu esperma.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero ser madre –se recostó y bajo la mirada hacia el mantel-. Los hijos de mis hermanos… perdón, mis primos, son maravillosos y los quiero mucho, pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo la tía favorita. Quiero un hijo mío. Deseo casarme tan poco como tú, por eso no te preocupes. Pero quiero un bebe. Tal y como yo lo veo… -alzo la vista hacia mi- el trato satisfaría a ambas partes. Tu consigues tu tierra, yo mi bebe.

Yo ya estaba moviendo la cabeza negativamente cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Piénsalo antes de rechazarme. Me casare contigo. Seré tu esposa en todos los sentidos. Cuando conciba, tú te quedas con la tierra y nos divorciamos. Firmare lo que quieras, eximiéndote de toda responsabilidad hacia mí y a mi bebe –lo mire con firmeza-. Es un buen trato, Mako. Para ambos.

Me había arrinconado. No había esperado que conociera la propuesta de su padre, y menos que saliera con una propia. La idea de que en unos meses podría devolver al rancho de la familia su extensión inicial era muy tentadora.

Tenía que quitarme el sombrero ante Korra. Me ofrecía un negocio interesante. Además, el que ella obtuviera algo a cambio me hacía sentir menos desalmado.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera me había planteado una nueva paternidad. Un dolor que se negaba a reconocer latió en mi interior. Solo duro un momento. Llevaba años aprendiendo a distanciarme de la angustia emocional.

No sería un matrimonio real, ni una familia genuina.

Sería algo muy diferente.

Korra me conocía. Ella no deseaba un esposo más de lo que yo deseaba una esposa. Ella quería un bebe, yo quería mi tierra. Un trato favorable para ambos. Solo tendría que estar casado unos meses con una mujer muy deseable.

No podía ser tan malo.

-¿Y bien, Mako? –inquirió ella con voz suave-. ¿Qué me dices?

Me puse de pie y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ambos estuvimos de pie, estreche su mano.

-Korra, acabas de hacer un buen negocio


End file.
